He's Back (Rin X Haru Oneshot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: Haru's left foot kept tapping the floor as he waited for Rin's arrival. They'll have all the time to swim in every pool or beaches all around Japan once he gets back. One-shot.


_Haru's left foot kept tapping the floor as he waited for Rin's arrival. They'll have all the time to swim in every pool or beaches all around Japan once he gets back. One-shot_

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfiction. The plot is the only thing that's mine. _**

**_Enjoy reading :)_**

* * *

_Today's the day._

Haru's eyes shot open and he turned off the blazing alarm. The day has finally come. He's going to see Rin again. They're going to see each other again. He quickly got up from his bed, never bothered to fix it and proceed to prepare. The cleaning will have to wait for later.

Haru grabbed his car keys and dashed off outside, his feet were popping as he walked. He just can't wait to see Rin again.

When they graduated high school, Rin decided to go back to Australia to get in to the Japan's team in Olympics and they only got two months to each enjoy the water, sun, and freedom.

Of course, they haven't been in a relationship since. It only started just before Rin hopped on the plane to Australia.

Their confession was spontaneous to say the least. The night before Rin's departure, Nagisa planned a farewell party for Rin in his house (Nagisa, together with Makoto packed all Rin's luggage and brought them to Haru's house to 'help' Rin), seeing that it's the only place where no parents can be found, thus getting almost all of them got wasted.

Hell, even Sousuke lost his typical composure and started to dance with Makoto who enjoyed being humped. Nagisa got Rei drunk and made out with him shamelessly in front of them. As for the both of them, Rin was rather tipsy and was mumbling a lot of incoherent stuff that has got to do with him and his mackerel and since Haru was the only one who has high alcohol tolerance, he watched over them, but soon abandoned that responsibility the moment Nagisa started to strip Rei off and he heard Makoto moan indecently. He soon found out that Sousuke's mouth has sucking Makoto's neck like his life depended on it.

He dragged Rin inside some room and ordered him to sleep. Rin was insistent at first, but since he was tipsy earlier, he soon heard Rin snoring soundly in his bed. He watched Rin peacefully sleeping, his chest going up and down.

It might be really creepy that he's staring at his long time friend sleeping, observing his little movements, memorizing his face. Haru reasoned out that he'll miss this sharp-toothed guy that he won't get to see for a very long time.

The following day, being the only one who's sober enough to go with Rin to the airport, Haru kept repeating one phrase on his mind: Don't cry. He knows that it's so out of his character to cry. His friends mostly see him composed and calm and he's not going to cry in front of Rin. Rin might do some dramatic scene at the airport (because he's always dramatic).

_They were both waiting for Rin's flight to be called, Rin anxiously playing with the straps of his bag._

_"Oi, Haru," Rin called his attention. Is he going to do one of those scenes just before friends depart ways and one of them leaves the other?_

_Haru glanced at him and waited for him to say something. He obviously knows where this is going, but he can't help but to listen to Rin. God knows, how long he's been trying to stop this foreign feeling that has been making him confuse over what he really sees Rin as. Was he just a friend or something else? Something more?_

_Before Rin could utter words, his flight was announced as if on cue and Haru can't help, but to be annoyed._

_Rin chuckled, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "I guess I'll see around September then."_

_"Yeah..." Haru trailed off. He hates to admit, but he's not really good with saying good-byes.__Well, neither the two of them are._

_Rin picked up his luggage and looked at Haru like he was going to tell him something important but he hesitates just before he'd have the courage to do so. Haru decided to help him with that a little bit. "Rin, do you want to say something?"_

_As soon as he said those words, Rin's facade was torn and he lunged at him and hugged him tightly._

_"Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this right now," he mumbled against his shirt. Rin sniffed and pushed away against him but still held his shoulders, his hands clasping either sides._

_"What is it?" Haru whispered softly._

_"I... I just- I'll miss you guys. Come visit me there in Australia if you have time, yeah?" Tears started to well up his eyes as he tried to stop it from falling. _

_Haru expected that something like this would happen. What he did not expect was Rin's sudden cry. This time, Haru initiated their hug and snaked his fingers to his soft wine-colored hair._

_"It's almost time, Rin." Well, neither the two of them are._

_Rin picked up his duffel and looked at Haru like he was going to tell him something important but he hesitates just before he'd have the courage to do so._

_He sighed but didn't break their hug, "I know, I know. Haru... I need to tell you something and I'd be damned if I can't tell you this."_

_"W-What is it?" Haru felt the anticipation slowly seeping throughout his body. His heart was pounding against his chest. It's not like Rin is going to say something stupid, right?_

_He muttered something incoherent and looked at him right in the eyes. "I-Haru... Shit, why can't I say it?" Rin furrowed his brows in irritation while Haru held back a giggle. He always found it cute whenever Rin does that face._

_"Rin, just say it," he coaxed. They don't have all the time in the world and he won't wait for months just to hear what he's about to say._

_"Okay, okay! Haru..." His face was really serious and it made Haru nervous even more. "Would you like to go out with me?"_

_Haru can say his heart had a mini heart attack when Rin uttered those words. He's been imagining him saying that question in his mind and he can't believe it just happened right now and he's about to go to Australia._

_"Well, say something!"_

_"Yes," Haru didn't even think about his answer. Forget logic and how he came up with this conclusion._

_Rin looked shocked but relief flooded his system and he beamed at Haru, pulling him yet for another hug._

_"Oh, God I did not expect that reply at all."_

_"You asked, I answered honestly. I like you too, Rin." Haru's answer was very simple, yet it conveyed what he wants._

_The operator announced Rin's flight again. A sigh escaped Rin's lips and he curled his upper lip in annoyance._

_"Well... I'll call you every day," he smiled sadly. "I just... sorry for the sudden confession."_

_Haru couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. First he gets to see one of his wishes into reality and now Rin's being so adorable. They were still hugging and he took it as his advantage to kiss Rin on the lips._

_Rin let out a sound of surprise but he didn't hesitate to kiss him back._

_It was both their first kiss. They forgot about the people surrounding them and just focused on the wonderful, wonderful feeling of their lips fused together. Nobody really knows why kissing somebody you like feels really great. It just does._

_It only ended when they were reminded of Rin's inevitable flight. They pressed their foreheads together, savoring the last minutes they have left of remembering each other's presence._

_"It'll not be too long. I hope." Rin whispered almost to himself than to Haru._

_"See you later," Haru managed to say without choking on his words._

_"Yeah, see you later."_

So, here he is again at the airport where they unexpectedly confessed to each other and they're going to be reunited here again at this very place.

Does he feel excited? Yes. Does he feel nervous? Yes, very.

In an hour, Rin will be walking out of the vast area together will all of his luggage and he'll never have to worry about how much time they have before he goes back to Australia again.

Being in a four year relationship with this temperal man is not that easy. They had some up and downs, where there was one time where Rin told him that he can't make it on Christmas during his second year in Australia and Haru said that it was fine with him.

It was really fine with him, because he understands that Rin has to pull some extra work to really reach his dreams and Rin mistook his reaction.

_Haru heard Rin sniffing on the other line and asked him what's wrong._

_Rin grunted loudly as his response and informed him that he was crying. Ever since they grew comfortable in their relationship, though they only have Viber as means of communication, Rin has been more open to him than he usually was. It was great thing, but Haru had a hard time to keep him stable._

_"Rin?" He called out again and he didn't answer. "Okay, that's it. Let's video call each other."_

_Haru ended their 2-hour call and quickly pressed the video call button. Rin answered just as fast as him._

_The first thing he saw was Rin blowing his nose loudly in a crumpled tissue._

_"What's wrong?" If Haru could extend his arms through his phone and it'll magically reach Rin's face and tap his cheeks softly, he would._

_"You, Haru. Shit, I never expected that you would let me stay here alone at Christmas! Are you really fine with being alone this Christmas while everybody is celebrating? Am I still your boyfriend?"_

_Haru sighed. "There you go again looking fucking so cool while I'm a blubbering mess!"__ Rin exclaimed that bewildered Haru._

_"What? What did I do?" Haru can feel his composure breaking bit by bit. He doesn't understand what Rin was trying to imply and he was blaming him for being 'so cool'?_

_"You know, I want to fly to Japan right this moment and kiss you and hug you. But fuck... I can't. Tell me, Haru, are you seeing someone?"_

_Haru almost banged his head to the nearest wall. He seriously doesn't know what to make of Rin. Sure, he was easy to read because he practically wears his feelings on his sleeves, but that what makes him so unpredictable._

_"Rin, you idiot. I'm not seeing anybody other than you." Instead of comforting Rin, Haru takes what he thought earlier back and instead, it might be nice to strangle Rin through the screen._

_"Don't call me an idiot! You always make me feel confused. You're the idiot," Rin retorted back at him, no longer crying._

_"Whatever. You're still the idiot." Haru replied, telling himself to postpone the smile that's about to creep up his face._

_Rin beat him off by laughing on the other side, wiping away his tears as he gazed longingly at the screen of his phone, "I love you, Haru."_

_"Hmm... I love you too." Haru responded unconsciously. He looked at his phone when he realized that the other side was quiet and studied Rin's expression: his mouth was ajar, jaws almost overlapping the screen, his eyes wide-open that it might pop out any minute and his one of his arms aimlessly flailing to his side._

_He made some incoherent noise that was similar to a choking squirrel before he actually said something understandable, "W-What did you say?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What did you say?" Rin repeated his voice suddenly breathy._

_It took a second before Haru realized what he said (it shocked him, really), the words slowly sinking in his mind, bit by bit. Oh, my God. Did he just say he loves Rin back?_

_"I said... I said I love you too." He stared dazedly at the screen where Rin's mouth was still hanging open._

_"Do you... Do you mean it?" Rin palmed his face and combed his hair with his fingers._

_"... Yes."_

_Haru heard a high-pitched gasp. Rin must've hit his knee because he was spewing out cusses. He patiently waited for him to recover and sat there quietly in his bed thinking about what he just said._

_Wait._

_Yeah, he does love Rin._

_"Haru," Rin called out breathily. "I'll be there on Christmas. Forget what I said earlier. I swear I'll be there." He cut their video call not too long, but quickly messaged Haru again._

_'I almost forgot. I love you :)'_

_Haru hesitated whether he's going to reply or not. Should he? But that'll be embarrassing. Whatever, Rin's done far more embarrassing things than him (like crying in front of him, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei in his swimsuit)._

Nevertheless, true to his words, Rin arrived at his doorstep on Christmas Eve, dresses in his usual outfit.

_"Hey," he awkwardly greeted his glove-covered hand waving at him. "Did you miss me?"_

_Haru grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him inside. It's unusual that his parents are not often in their house, but they do spend some time when they're together. He rarely visits Iwatobi too, since both he and Makoto are studying at a university in Tokyo. He just came back at Iwatobi because he took Rin's promise that he's going to be back on Christmas._

_He didn't disappoint._

_He didn't waste any time and kissed Rin as soon as he closed the door and pushed him in the nearest wall._

_"Eager, are we?" Rin chuckled and switched their position. Haru was now between the wall and Rin who was touching him everywhere beyond his reach, which is probably everything._

_They've never really go all the way. Whenever Rin comes back to Iwatobi for a week, they would spend most of it and they would always hang out in his house (Haru goes out of his schedule whenever Rin is around)._

_What would most likely to happen if there's two men sexually attracted to each other and they are left inside a house with no other people and they have the place all for themselves?_

_That chilly Christmas Eve, Haru ended up sprawled on his bed with Rin covering him. Despite of the freezing weather that's seeping through the walls of his room, they were both half-naked and sweating._

_Rin seldom sees Haru give off different expressions in a day. If you could get him to laugh at your jokes or even just smile, he'll consider it being a lucky day. But damn, just seeing Haru's mouth open and create noises (in which he'll make sure that he'll be the only one to hear it) urges him to go further and each reaction he gains from his experimental actions turns him on even more._

_"I like seeing you like this," he muttered gruffly and continued on sucking Haru's left hip bone, making sure to leave a big red mark there._

_"Nnnhh-Shut up, Rin."_

Because of Haru missing Rin so much and Rin losing his resolve every time he tastes Haru's lips or by just simply seeing Haru's face for that matter, especially now that they really, genuinely loved each other, Rin couldn't hold back anymore and that fateful Christmas Eve, somebody got laid.

They woke up, Rin greeting Haru a 'Merry Christmas' and pulled him closer by his waist. They slept for another hour before getting up and decided to eat Haru's grilled mackerel for breakfast.

Rin was trying to catch one of the mallows in his hot choco when he remembered something really important. He crept towards Haru who was facing the stove, grilling his ever-favorite mackerel to perfection.

_"Haru, I have something to tell you." Rin tugged at the strings of his apron to gain his attention and beamed when Haru finally turned off the stove._

_"What is it?" Haru continued to move around the kitchen, preparing their breakfast._

_"Well, it's sort of my present for you- one of my presents for you that is." Rin babbled away, like he usually does when he's concerned about something and it never fails to make Haru hide a smile._

_"Okay, the thing is, this is actually good news for the both of us and I really worked hard those last few weeks before I went back here in Japan. I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you earlier, but we got so occupied with things that we got carried away so..." Rin trailed off and he saw Haru pointedly looking at him. It seems like he's saying, 'Just get to the point already.'_

_"Next year's going to be my last year in Australia," he excitedly announced. Rin almost bounced off at the balls of his feet of excitement that he ended up tightly hugging Haru._

_Haru, on the other hand, was taken aback by the news, but that didn't fail to slowly make him smile. So, they only got a year to spend apart together, huh?_

_"I love you, Haru."_

_"I love you too."_

This is it.

The arrival of Rin's flight was being announced and minutes from now, Rin will be in front of him. Haru got up from his seat and joined the people waiting for their respective loved ones to arrive. Their excited voices and hopeful glances towards the still-empty arriving area were infecting Haru too that he unconsciously wore the same expression as theirs.

The sound of numerous trolleys' wheels being dragged by their owners echoed through the unseen hallway, the fast strides of people were quickly approaching their spot. Haru counted until passengers from the sane flight as Rin swarmed the arriving area one by one. Squeals and shouts of various names surrounded him, but all of that seemed to not bother Haru, when cramped and loud spaces usually irritate him.

He kept his gaze at the spacious area, his eyes looking for the burgundy hair he missed for a couple of months, where he can only see it on his phone's screen. The sound of Rin's voice that calms him more than anything, he missed Rin so much.

When he locked eyes with a deep set of maroon pair his very familiar with, he lost full control of his body and it seemed to decide on its own. He surprisingly hears his voice calling Rin's name and the latter quickly sauntered his way to him.

They looked at each other with longing in their eyes, mirroring the other. Rin pulled Haru for a very tight hug.

He knew that anytime by now, Rin will get emotional by all of this. Even though Rin has the upper hand in their relationship, he still was a sucker for dramas.

Their hug went longer than they expected, but they didn't care. It was their own way of expressing their feelings they can't put into words.

"I'm back," Rin flashed his smile that makes Haru want to kiss him.

They have all the time in the world and its summer. They can swim till they get cramps (Haru would never get cramps as long as he and Water-san is in good terms). They can be together now, not just as friends but something more.

"Welcome home."

**_Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.  
Credits to the rightful owner of the picture/fanart I used as the cover photo._**


End file.
